Asian Elephant
The ' Asian Elephant', Elephas maximus, is a species of elephant native to southeast Asia, particularly China, India, Vietnam, Nepal and Thailand. It is one of three extant species of elephant. There are several differences between the Asian elephant and the African elephants. Asian individuals are smaller in size and are stockier, and have smaller ears. They only have one finger-like extension at the end of their trunks while African individuals have two. Asian elephant cows do not have observable tusks like how African cows do. The Asian elephant has been adoptable in each game of the Zoo Tycoon series. First, it appeared in Zoo Tycoon as a downloadable animal. Next, it was a bonus download for Zoo Tycoon 2. Most recently, it appeared in the form of four subspecies for Zoo Tycoon (Xbox). Zoo Tycoon In Zoo Tycoon, the Asian elephant preferred in Tropical rainforest biome. The only non-dinosaur animal that could kill it was the Emperor penguin. It could be downloaded via the Zoo Tycoon website. There is an inaccuracy in Zoo Tycoon that states how the Asian elephant is the only elephant species that can swim. In reality, all elephants are capable of swimming, but Asian elephant that always live near water. Zoo Tycoon 2 Habitat The Asian elephant lives in the scrub biome. It is tolerable of the temperate forest, grassland and savannah biomes. It enjoys water in its exhibit. Diet Elephants are herbivores that feed on grass, hay, and branches. Enrichment Elephants play with the elephant log, the pursuit ball, and the easel. Shelter Asian elephants will use the shade structure and the elephant house. Behavior Elephants are very social animals that live in herds comprised of mostly female individuals. Females will give birth to one calf at a time. They do not mind sharing their exhibit with other animals. Zoo Tycoon (Xbox) Four subspecies of the Asian Elephant are available for purchase. *Bornean Elephant, E. m. borneensis *Indian Elephant, E. m. indicus *Sri Lankan Elephant, E. m. maximus *Sumatran Elephant, E. m. sumatransus Trivia *The Asian elephant provides a much cheaper alternative to the African elephant. Both species are capable of sharing the same exhibit, but only if the savannah biome is used. *The Asian elephant's biome in Zoo Tycoon is much more accurate than in Zoo Tycoon 2. However, Asian elephants can survive in a wide range of environments such as grasslands, tropical rainforests, deciduous forests, and dry thorn forests. *Both species have four brick sized molars in their mouth, usually weighing ten pounds each. They get six sets in a lifetime. *The Asian Elephant, along with its the African elephant, are the only animals in Zoo Tycoon 2 to use the Elephant House as a form of shelter. *When Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals was released, a glitch could occur where, if the graphics were put on high, male Asian elephants turned pink. Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Scrub animals Category:Endangered animals Category:Downloadable animals Category:Downloads Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Elephants Category:Zoo Tycoon 2013 animals Category:Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Official animals Category:Herbivores Category:Asian animals Category:Default Animals Category:Southeast Asia animals Category:Asian Herbivores Category:Asian Mammals Category:Afrotherians Category:Tropical rainforest animals Category:Zoo Tycoon DS animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon DS Animals